


All About Change

by storyhaus



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Saying good-bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Going their own ways at the end of season 8.





	All About Change

**Author's Note:**

> This story appeared in Redemption 8 by Ashton Press

ALL ABOUT CHANGE by Storyhaus

 

Don't own 'em,don't make no money from 'em,don't wanna be sued.

 

ALL ABOUT CHANGE

Daniel nodded to himself and wrote on the legal pad at his elbow.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." He looked up to see Jack leaning on the doorframe.

"So, this whole time travel thing...I have a headache."

"Well, technically it wasn't us...."

"Details." Jack flapped his hand.

"The proof is in the details." Daniel smirked.

"Anyway," Jack glared at him,"I need a break, so I was thinking...and no comments!  
You, me, Carter, T...Minnesota...?"

"Fishing?" Daniel frowned.

"Just a thought." Jack sighed and turned.

"Okay."

"Okay? As in...?"

"Okay."

"Okay. Friday at 8, I'll pick you up." Jack grinned and walked out.

Daniel shook his head and went back to work.

 

Sam finished typing and saved her work.

"Carter."

"Sir?"

"Rod and reel?"

"Huh?"

"Fishing Carter. The four of us."

"Oh. Uh...I...uh..."

"Daniel said okay."

"He did? Wow."

"Carter!"

She shrugged.

"Okay too."

"Well...good! Friday at 8, I'll come by."

"Okay sir."

Jack left whistling.

 

"O'Neill?"

"I know you hated it but Daniel and Carter said okay so...Minnesota?"

"I will bring mosquito repellent."

"Good!" Jack grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Come by my place at 0730 Friday."

Teal'c bowed and Jack strolled to the elevator.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day saw the teammates and General taking care of their schedules, consulting with  
their staffs and, for Teal'c, stocking up on bug spray.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FRIDAY

Daniel yawned as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"ETA five minutes, we have coffee and doughnuts, be downstairs."

"Whatever." Daniel yawned again.

"Daniel!"

"Fine! It better be good coffee!" Daniel muttered and hung up.

Picking up his bag he left his apartment and headed down to the lobby.

"Morning Mr. Jackson. Going away again?"

"Hey Bruce. Fishing." Daniel rolled his eyes. "See you in a few days." He bade as Jack pulled up.

The older man exited the government owned SUV and loaed Daniel's duffle bag in the back with the  
others then opened the door behind his seat, Daniel climbed inside, Jack closed the door and slid  
behind the wheel.

"Hey guys." Daniel smiled to his friends. "Thanks." He nodded as Sam handed him a large cup of  
Starbucks and his favorite doughnuts.

They rode to the local airport in silence then took a twin engine plane to Minnesota.

"What a view." Daniel murmured.

"Yep." Jack grinned.

"My dad took me up a couple of times. I think that's more why I joined the Air Force really."  
Sam smiled.

"It is quite different than a pel'tak." Teal'c agreed enjoying the view a few thousand feet over Earth.

"Off we go into the wild blue yonder--"

"I am unfamiliar with this tune."

"It's the Air Force song Teal'c." Sam answered.

Daniel smiled and settled back to listen to Jack and Sam explain it to Teal'c.

This is nice, just...having this time together with no threats hanging over us.

He looked out the window and watched the clouds.

An eagle soared below and to the left.

_Eight years...well almost that long for me...we've been through so much..._

"Dannyboy!"

"Yeah Jack?" Daniel smirked.

"No thinking! This is a vacation!"

Daniel shook his head but smiled at him.

Jack grinned back then turned his attention to the dials in front of him.

Sam elbowed Daniel, showed him a piece of paper and held up three fingers, he nodded grinning.

Sam lowered each finger, on the last one they joined their voices.

"Are we there yet?"

"Hey! Do I have to turn this plane around?!?" Jack snapped sending them into fits of laughter.

Teal'c looked at him amused and Jack smirked.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they landed in Minnesota Jack led them to the rental car and drove them to the cabin.

"One bedroom, I figure Daniel and I can share the bed, Carter, you and T can sack out on the couches. Okay with you guys?"

"Indeed."

"It's fine sir."

"Daniel?"

"If it was a problem I'd have smothered you years ago off-world in our tent."

Jack glared at him in the rearview mirror.

Daniel smiled back sweetly

"We are here." Teal'c intoned seeing the cabin.

"It's...nice sir."

"Wait til you see the inside." Jack grinned as they pulled up.

The foursome piled out, grabbed their luggage and followed Jack inside.

"So this is the cabin." Daniel looked around nodding.

"Bedroom's through here." Jack motioned.

Daniel followed him to the room.

"It's you."

Jack eyed him as he tossed their bags on the bed.

"I need to get groceries."

"DanielJackson and I will go into town."

"Sure." Daniel shrugged at Teal'c who stood in the doorway.

"Okay, grab the cooler from the kitchen." Jack nodded and pulled his wallet, he handed Daniel a fifty.  
"Get steaks and beer."

Grabbing the cooler he walked the pair out, handing Teal'c the keys he gave them directions to town after putting the cooler in the back.

Daniel returned Sam's wave as they drove off.

"I am pleased we are together."

"Me too." Daniel smiled.

The rest of the short drive was made in companionable silence.

The pair walked into the grocery store, they bought steaks and beer, as well as other meats, fruits, vegetables, snacks and drinks, enough for five days.

Bags of ice went into the cooler then the drinks were loaded in as well.

"I think we're good for the week." Daniel said getting back into the truck.

"DanielJackson..."

"What's up?"

"I find myself torn."

"About?" Daniel asked studying him.

"MasterBra'tac has asked me to join the Free Jaffa Council."

Daniel nodded thoughtfully.

"It would require my full attention."

"You're leaving."

"That is why I find myself torn." Teal'c looked at him.

"You have to do what's best for you. You spent eight years striving for this, if you feel the need to take a more active role in the rebuilding process then you should follow what your heart is telling you."

"I feel as if I will let you, ColonelCarter and O'Neill down if I do." Teal'c admitted.

"You've never let us down Teal'c." Daniel touched his arm. "We'll be okay. It's not like we'll never see each other again, right?"

"Indeed." Teal'c smiled then turned serious. "I request you make no mention of my plans to ColonelCarter or O'Neill, I will inform them when we return to the SGC. Let us enjoy our time together."

Daniel nodded and smiled as Teal'c turned the truck on.

_I'll still have Sam and Jack._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Yeah, just like that, nice and easy." Jack nodded to Sam who cast her line as they sat in the chairs on the  
dock. "The kids are back." He smiled hearing the truck.

It was a few minutes later before Daniel and Teal'c carried the cooler and camp chairs down the lakes edge.

Daniel pulled two beers out and walked over to them, pulling back when Jack flipped his line back to cast it.

"Liquid refreshment." He announced handing the bottles over.

"Snacks?" Sam asked.

"Chips and chocolate."

"Yum." She grinned.

Daniel turned back but caught something out the corner of his eye.

"I thought you said there weren't any fish." Sam eyed Jack.

"Never caught any."He shrugged.

"Perhaps O'Neill stocked this lake during the time travel trip."

"No doubt." Sam snarked as Daniel sat down.

Teal'c observed him looking at the lake with a sad expression.

"What weighs on your mind my friend?"

"We could have used the ship to..."

"Save people?" Jack looked at him knowingly.

"Janet." Sam sighed.

"Sha're." Jack gave Daniel a small smile who knew he was also thinking of his son.

"The Abydonians." Teal'c added quietly.

"It would have changed the timeline." Sam shook her head.

"We bought steaks, chops and burgers." Daniel said wanting to end this topic.

"And we got fish." Jack grinned.

"If we catch them." Teal'c arched an eyebrow in his direction.

"Ye of little faith." Jack grumbled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had steaks for dinner.

Played cards then turned in afterwards,it had been a long day.

"Night Danny."

"Goodnight Jack." He answered quietly. "Night Sam and Teal'c." He called to them.

"Night sir, Daniel."

"Good night DanielJackson and O'Neill."

"Night kids."

There was silence then Teal'c deep voice sounded.

"Good night John-boy."

They all laughed then drifted to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SATURDAY

The next day they fished again, caught nothing again and just enjoyed each others company.

They talked about their eight years together, all the missions, the favorites, finding Ernest and reuniting  
him with Catherine, meeting the Nox, getting Skaara back...they talked about the hard missions...  
Hathor, Jack's undercover sting against the NID, Euronda...Kelowna.

They remembered those they'd lost, Sha're, the Abydonians, Jacob, Catherine...Janet.

They laughed and cried together, emotionally exhausted they slept soundly that night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SUNDAY

Daniel yawned and rolled over to find himself alone in the bed.

Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes then climbed from bed after grabbing his glasses.

Exiting the bedroom he stepped into the next room, the bathroom, took care of business, washed his  
hands then headed to the kitchen.

"It lives!" Jack teased.

"Not til he's had his coffee." Daniel retorted pouring a cup. "Smells good." He inhaled the scent of  
their breakfast.

"Eggs, bacon, toast and hash browns" Teal'c relayed the menu.

"Sounds good too." Daniel nodded and looked out the window, espying Sam sitting on the dock.

"You have time to grab a quick shower." Jack eyed him.

"Is he saying I stink?" Daniel asked Teal'c.

"Indeed."

Daniel made a face at both of them, poured more coffee and headed to the bathroom.

He showered quickly, donned jeans, forest green tee and hiking boots.

A fast swipe of his hair with a towel and he was presentable.

"Grab Carter will ya?" Jack asked when he appeared.

Putting his mug at a place setting he grabbed his jacket and headed outside.

"Hey, food's on." He announced walking up to her.

"It's nice here."

"Yeah. Peaceful. I can see why Jack likes it."

She nodded and sighed.

"Okay?"

"Just got a lot on my mind."

"Walk after breakfast? You can bend my ear."

"Okay." She smiled and took his offered hand allowing him to pull her to her feet and lead her  
back to the cabin.

 

"They are coming O'Neill."

Jack divided the food among four plates and refilled Daniel's mug.

"Let's eat." He said when they entered.

"This is a most satisfying meal O'Neill." Teal'c complimented as everyone ate.

"Indeed." Daniel smirked.

"Glad you like it Danny, you get dish duty." Jack retorted.

"I'll help." Sam offered.

Daniel nodded his thanks.

"T and I are going fishing."

"Perhaps they need more assistance in the kitchen?"

"Nah, they got it covered." Jack said before they could answer.

"Very well." The Jaffa frowned.

 

Once breakfast was over Jack drug Teal'c to the dock while Sam and Daniel tackled the dishes.

He thought once they were alone she might open up but Sam kept her own counsel through the chore.

The last dish was put away and he turned to her.

"Take that walk now?"

She nodded and led him out the door.

"We're going for a walk sir." She called to the men.

"Don't get lost kids." He waved back.

They followed the slightly over-grown path listening to the birds, insects and small animals.

He allowed Sam to keep to herself, simply following, she found a boulder and sat.

Through the early fall foliage he could see their friends across the lake.

Sam's deep sigh drew his attention back to her.

"Talk to me."

"It's been a long eight years."

"It sure has."

"Daniel..."

"What is it Sam?"

"The Pentagon has requested I go to Area 51 to oversee Research and Development."

"Nevada."

"It's really a dream come true Daniel. A chance to really figure out how the alien tech works.  
And Cassie is going to UNLV so..."

"They couldn't have picked anyone better. You'll keep anyone else from getting their hands on it.  
Cassie will be happy to have you there too."

"You're not mad?" She looked up afraid.

"How could I be mad? This is a dream come true for you isn't it? Cassie won't be alone either."

"Yes. Thank you." She rose and hugged him. "I'm gonna miss you guys. You'll be okay right?"

"I'll be fine." He smiled.

_I still have Jack._

"I'll talk to Jack about visiting."

"You could talk him into anything." She chuckled.

"Let's walk some more." He slid an arm around her shoulder and they continued their hike  
around the lake.

"Don't mention it to the General or Teal'c, I'll tell them when we get back. I just needed to know my  
brother would be okay."

Daniel nodded and smiled reassuringly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner Daniel slipped outside to watch the sunset.

His thoughts were on Sam and Teal'c.

They're both leaving. No more SG-1. Guess I'll be on base, going off-world as needed.

"Jack'll be happy."

" 'bout what?"

He turned startled to find Jack there holding a beer out to him.

"You finally got us all up here." Daniel smiled accepting it.

"Yep." Jack grinned and took a drink of his own beer. "Carter's making popcorn, T brought videos."

"Sounds like a plan."

They went back to the cabin, watched the X-Men DVD's, ate popcorn, drank beer then Daniel and  
Jack turned in for the night.

"You, me, fishing, 0700."

"Jaaack! It's Monday!"

"We only have til Wednesday."

"Fish probably won't even be up!" Daniel grumbled grabbing his sweat's and heading for the bathroom.

Jack grinned and changed into his own sweat's.

When Daniel returned he used the bathroom and climbed into bed next to his best friend.

"Have you ever caught a fish?" Daniel asked.

"There's always a first time." Jack replied turning the lamp off, leaving the room in a sliver of moonlight.  
"Besides, I'll have special bait."

"Which is?"

"You. You could talk them to death." Jack snickered then laughed when Daniel kicked him in the leg.  
"Night." He ruffled Daniel's hair.

"I hope you dream of fish biting you!"

Jack laughed again then settled down to sleep.

Daniel listened to his quiet snores and sighed softly.

"I still have you." He whispered and closed his eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MONDAY 

"Up and at 'em Dannyboy." Jack shook his shoulder.

"Kill you."

"I have coffee."

"Give!"

Jack laughed and held the mug out, Daniel opened an eye, took it and drank it down.

"Shower." Daniel muttered and tossed the covers back.

"I'll get some food together."

Daniel went to the bathroom, Jack to the kitchen.

 

After his shower Daniel dressed and drank another mug of coffee before Jack steered him out the door.

"Morning Carter, T." Jack called as they left.

Sam pushed the covers down and looked at Teal'c.

"Poor Daniel."

"Indeed." Sam pulled the covers back up while Teal'c closed his eyes.

 

"I don't recall a boat being mentioned at this ungodly hour for fishing." Daniel scowled as Jack led  
him to it.

"Get in." 

Daniel grumbled but did so.

Jack shoved off then climbed inside and rowed them to the middle of the lake.

Daniel watched as he set up their rods.

The older man handed one to him and Daniel cast it then Jack handed him another coffee and a doughtnut.

 

They sat silently for sometime, just enjoying each others presence and the morning quiet.

"You remember that first mission?"

"Not likely to forget it."

Jack let that pass without comment.

"So much has happened..."

Daniel's gut clenched.

_Oh...Jack...don't..._

"General Hammond is being promoted, he's gonna head up the X-303 project."

Daniel nodded silently, looking anywhere but at him.

"The President wants me to take over Home World."

"In D.C."

"Yeah. Hey, we'll see each other all the time. Carter and T will still be there..."

_No they won't Jack. Guess all I get is eight years with a family._

"The guy I recommended for the SGC is General Hank Landry. I've known him a long time,  
he's a good guy."

Daniel nodded again, studying his empty mug.

"I'm gonna miss you ya know. You're my best friend for crying out loud! That's why I told you  
first. I'll tell Carter and Teal'c back at the base."

"I appreciate it." Daniel answered softly.

Jack respected his silence and they spent another hour not talking, just being.

 

Jack fixed breakfast, engaging Sam and Teal'c in silly conversation, he felt bad to be leaving  
them, Daniel, but the President really wanted him to take the position and one doesn't say  
no to their Commander-In-Chief.

_I'll find excuses to go back to C.S..make them up if I have too. I swear Danny, this friendship_  
is not over. Carter and T will look after him too.

 

Sam noticed Daniel's glances and thought he wasn't as okay with her leaving as he implied.

_Oh Daniel, I really want this. I never got the time to really examine all the tech brought back._  
I know you understand, all the artifacts you got for a day maybe two before they were shipped off.

_He'll be okay, Jack and Teal'c will take care of him._

 

Teal'c saw the dim eyes and regretted putting the sadness there.

He knew that joining his brothers on the ruling council was the right place for him and Daniel  
would accept it soon.

_O'Neill and ColonelCarter will safeguard him._

 

Daniel ate silently then went outside.

"Memories." Jack said when the others looked after him.

 

Jack was right, for as Daniel headed into the woods he remembered his friends and all they'd  
been through.

The Fridays of pizza and movies, hockey games, dinners...all in the past now.

"I hate change." He muttered then sighed. "Maybe I need to look into my own change."

He walked along planning his own future.

 

Jack, Sam and Teal'c had each ventured to the porch in hopes of spotting Daniel.

Each silently determined to cheer him up.

Jack went into the bedroom and picked up Daniel's sweat's, he folded them and placed them  
atop his luggage.

Glancing out the window he espied his friend coming toward the cabin briskly.

He rushed from the bedroom and out the front door.

Sam and Teal'c exchanged a look in his wake and followed.

"Let's go into town. I feel like ice cream."

"It's morning." Jack frowned.

"You eat cold pizza." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"I think it's a great idea. My treat." Sam smiled.

"I concur." Teal'c nodded.

"If the man wants ice cream, he gets ice cream." Jack threw his hands up and went to get his keys.

Daniel headed to the car knowing his friends were watching.

"Let's go." Jack called and the four piled into the truck.

 

"A bookstore? An antique bookstore? You didn't mention this Jack!"

"Ice cream first." He ordered.

_If we don't get that first we never will once he goes into the bookstore!_

"Fine! But I am going there!"

"We shall join you." Teal'c gave Jack a look daring him to say no.

"I am a General ya know!" He complained.

"Not here." Daniel smiled as they pulled up in front of the ice cream parlor.

Jack gave in deciding Daniel deserved this vacation to do whatever he pleased.

_I probably won't get another week like this til I retire._

 

Daniel thoroughly enjoyed his two scoops of chocolate then led them into the bookstore.

He was rather surprised no one, meaning Jack, hadn't given more than a token protest.

Guilt, he decided, had distinct advantages.

Not that he would abuse that, he couldn't use what they individually told him to get what he wanted.

Holding onto that thought he only looked for an hour, ultimately purchasing two books.

"Jack."

"Take your time." The older man said absently, looking at a book.

"I'm finished."

"Already?"

Daniel held up the bag.

"Oh. I'll get Carter and T."

"Meet you outside."

Jack nodded and went to find the others.

Daniel stepped out the door and walked to the bench where he sat.

He watched the people going about their business and wondered how they'd react to learning three  
heroes were inside the store.

Three people who saved Earth over and over again.

An amused smile came to his lips as he imagined the looks on the faces of the people if he  
told them about the alien encounters he's had.

"Five bucks."

"Huh?" He looked up at his friends.

"We're in front of an antique bookstore, figured your thoughts were worth more here." Jack motioned.

"Just thinking about the reaction to our lives."

"Planning on telling?" Jack eyed him.

"Been to mental health once thanks." Daniel replied and rose.

"Let's make spaghetti for lunch." Sam said.

"We need noodles and sauce." Daniel answered.

"A quick stop on the way home then." Jack nodded, slung an arm around Daniel's shoulder  
and started walking him down the street.

"We should procure garlic bread as well." Teal'c added as they followed.

"And salad." Daniel nodded.

"O Sole Mio." Jack started singing.

Daniel looked at his other friends and rolled his eyes.

 

After their stop at the market Sam and Teal'c shooed them out of the kitchen, Jack steered Daniel  
outside gently pushing him into the rocking chair.

"Okay?"

"I'll be fine." Daniel smiled and looked at the lake. "Now I know why you come here."

"We'll come here again."

"Maybe."

"That's a promise." Jack squeezed his shoulder from his place on the railing.

"Let's have a campfire tonight, we bought marshmallows."

"Let's find some sticks." Jack pulled him up.

The pair left the porch and headed for the woods edge. 

 

"Wonder where they're going?" Sam asked seeing them out the kitchen window.

"Perhaps a walk before lunch."

Sam nodded and turned back to the water which had begun to boil.

"See if you can find a colander."

Teal'c started looking in the cupboards as Sam broke the spaghetti in half and placed it in the water.

 

Fifteen minutes later the meal was ready.

Sam placed the spaghetti into a bowl and drizzled sauce on it while Teal'c sliced the garlic bread  
and prepared a salad with light Italian dressing.

Once the savory meal was on the table Teal'c went to the door to retrieve his friends, surprised to  
find them back on the porch with sticks.

"Lunch is served."

"Thanks T."

The men went inside putting the sticks on the counter and washed their hands.

"Sir?" 

"Marshmallows." Jack replied opening a lower pantry where he removed a bottle of wine.  
"No fancy glasses." He apologized and took four tumblers from the cupboard. "Water?"  
He asked Teal'c who nodded.

They settled down to their meal,talked and ate sharing good times.

 

Daniel settled down on the porch with one of his new old books while Jack and Sam fished and  
Teal'c took a walk around the lake.

He watched them with sadness.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." He whispered brushing a tear away.

 

"I've got something!' Sam gasped as her line pulled.

Teal'c turned and watched as Jack helped her reel it in.

He smiled slightly upon seeing Daniel, steps from the porch, watching.

_I will miss you my friends._

 

"You got the big guy." Jack grinned seeing the ten pound bass.

"I hate to eat the biggest one." She lamented.

Jack hauled it up, unhooked it and tossed it back.

As he turned he caught Daniel lowering his camera and received a nod and grin from  
him before he returned to the porch and his book.

_I am so gonna miss you Danny._

Jack's eyes went to his two other teammates...friends.

_I'm gonna miss all my kids._

 

Sam was flush with excitement, she'd actually caught the first fish from Jack's lake!

Seeing a twinkle in Jack's eyes sent a pang through her.

_I'm going to miss you sir._

She looked at Teal'c.

_You too, our solid support._

She turned to Daniel yards away.

_My brother and confidant. Take care of yourself._

"Danny got a picture." Jack smiled.

She turned back and nodded to her CO.

 

As Teal'c returned to the dock Daniel took a picture of his three friends smiling.

He'd frame it for himself.

"Danny! Come on down here!" Jack called.

Daniel chuckled and joined them.

 

Sam went to wash her hands and espied Daniel's camera, she snapped a photo of her guys  
as Jack told them some outlandish fish tale she was sure by the way his arms were stretched  
out three feet.

She'd get a copy from Daniel to take with her to Nevada.

 

"I'm gonna grab a beer, you guys want anything?"

"I'll take a coke." Daniel nodded.

"Beer for me sir."

"I am fine O'Neill."

Jack headed to the cabin, once inside he espied Daniel digital camera, looking out the window he  
saw his friends laughing about something so he took a picture.

"Gotta have a photo of my kids on my desk in D.C."

Retrieving the drinks he rejoined them outside.

 

Jack made steaks for dinner, they ate more salad then at twilight he started a campfire.

"I shall retrieve the marshmallows." Teal'c said and went to get them.

Seeing the camera on the counter he held it up and looked out at his friends, they were huddled close  
together so he took a photo in hopes Daniel would allow him to take it to Dakara with him.

"Shake a leg T!"

He would even miss that.

Grabbing the soon to be gooey treats he exited the cabin.

"If I shake my leg O'Neill it would be most difficult to walk."

Daniel and Sam laughed while Jack rolled his eyes.

They each put a marshmallow on a stick and placed it over the fire.

"Reminds me of scouts." Sam mused.

"You were a Girl Scout Carter?"

"For six years." She nodded.

"Robert made s'mores on our first dig together." Daniel recalled his late friend fondly.

_He's lost so much. I promise you Danny, I will visit often!_

"I am unfamiliar with s'mores."

Sam explained it to Teal'c, who wasn't too sure about trying it.

They watched the stars and ate the sweet, burnt, treats then turned in for the night.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TUESDAY

Daniel closed the door quietly and walked to the dock, he took photo's of the sunrise over the lake.

A loon called overhead then landed.

The fish snapped at bugs skimming the surface of the water.

Looking over he saw a turtle poke it's head out of the water and snapped a picture of it.

Different as it was, he was reminded of Egypt, in the morning everything was fresh  
and new.

The few memories of his childhood brought a melancholy smile to his face.

_I've lost so many. I'm going to lose them now too. Sam and Teal'c are grasping their dreams and_  
Jack...as much as he hates being 'the man' he'll tell it like it is to the suits in D.C.

"Change happens." He sighed.

 

Jack watched from the porch.

_Maybe I should have waited. I just wanted him to be the first to know._  
I wanted to give us this time before I go.

He sighed deeply.

"Sir?"

"Morning Carter."

"Daniel..."

"A lot has happened. He'll be fine."

"I'll make coffee." She offered and went back inside at his nod.

 

_I should have waited. I ruined his trip, _Sam thought guiltily as she set up the machine.__  
 _I just wanted him to know first. He really is like a brother to me._  
Speaking of which, I'll have to let Mark know I'm moving.  
So much to take care of...

 

Teal'c went down the hall to the bathroom, seeing Daniel's bag on the floor of the bedroom his  
thoughts turned to the younger man.

_Perhaps it was unfair of me to burden Daniel with my decision to leave the Tau'ri._  
I have always felt most comfortable sharing my inner thoughts with him.  
He has never judged me, if only he could say the same of himself...

Finishing up he went to the kitchen and helped Sam carry the mugs outside.

Jack took one and they walked down to the dock joining their pensive friend.

Daniel smiled softly accepting the steaming mug from Teal'c.

They stood in silence drinking.

"Our last day. Anything special you kids want to do?"

"Go for a hike around the lake?"Daniel asked quietly.

"Let's get some breakfast first." Jack nodded and led them back to the cabin.

He made sure they stuffed themselves before they set off.

Sam espied a poppy and pulled Daniel into a discussion about its use in cultural history.

Jack listened amused.

_I'll miss that._

"O'Neill?"

He turned to see the Jaffa with arched eyebrow.

"Not missin' that." He answered with an exaggerated sigh.

"Indeed." 

Teal'c didn't buy it for a second, he moved up to walk with Daniel while Sam dropped back with Jack.

 

A while later Daniel fell back with Jack.

"I'm glad you came." He said quietly.

"Me too." Daniel smiled.

"We have a game to finish. Spend the night Friday?"

"Team night?"

_I'll tell them then, _Jack decided.__

"A team night sir?" Sam asked, having heard.

"Yeah. Beer and pizza sound good kids?"

They both nodded, each silently deciding to reveal their plans then.

Daniel was relieved as it gave him three days to set his plans in place as well.

 

An hour into their walk they heard rumbles of thunder.

"Let's head back kids." Jack ordered.

By the time they exited the woods it was pouring rain, they ran to the cabin porch, Daniel  
took his glasses off laughing.

"You guys are soaked." He snickered.

"Pot meet kettle." Jack snorted.

Daniel shook his head flinging water at them.

"Hey!" Jack grouched and reached for him.

"You'll never take me alive!" Daniel bolted inside, he dashed into the bathroom and took a shower  
to warm up.

Once done he wrapped a towel around his waist and padded into the bedroom where he donned  
sweater, jeans and warm socks before rejoining them.

"Feel better?" Jack glared at him from the fire he was tending.

"Much." Daniel grinned and went to the kitchen for more coffee and munchies.

Sam finished her shower then Jack took one folowed by Teal'c.

"Should have let you go first Sam." He apologized.

"It's fine...as long as you share the chocolate." She eyed his Hershey Special Dark.

He shivered in mock fear and gave her half.

 

The foursome sat enjoying the fire and the sound of rain on the roof.

Daniel curled up on the couch and dozed off, Jack laid the afghan over him with a tender smile.

There were days that still amazed him this scholar was his best friend.

_Whoever said 'opposites attract' would have been right on the money with us!_

Settling into the chair he picked up his fishing magazine to read about the latest lures.

 

Sam and Teal'c played Gin for a penny a point to occupy their afternoon.

"We have played to five hundred." He said softly so as not to wake Daniel.

"How about lunch then?" Jack asked.

"Soup and sandwiches?"

He nodded to Sam and motioned for Teal'c to stay put while they fixed the easy meal.

 

Once the table was set Jack came and shook Daniel's shoulder. 

"Hmm?" He asked sleepily.

"Lunch is ready."

Daniel stretched and lumbered down the hall.

They heard the toilet flush a few minutes later then the water in the sink shut off and he  
reappeared.

"I'm famished." He said digging in.

"A two and a half hour nap will do that." Jack teased.

"Sorry." He mumbled around his sandwich.

"ColonelCarter owes me five hundred pennies." Teal'c smirked making Daniel laugh.

"I'll pay you when we get back." She made a face at him.

"Charades."

"Jack?"

"Let's play charades." He elaborated.

Daniel bit his lip.

"It'll be fun." Jack punched his shoulder.

"Alright." He sighed.

They finished eating, cleaned up and went back to the living room.

"I'll go first." Jack said and held up one finger.

"First word." Sam said.

Jack pantomimed.

"E.T.!" Sam called when he held up a finger and looked skyward.

Jack shook his head.

"Thor." Teal'c said.

"You got it big guy!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Okay smarty, it's your turn!" Jack glared at him and sat down in a huff.

Daniel held up four fingers.

"Four words." Sam said.

Daniel held one finger.

"First word." She nodded.

Daniel crossed his arms and sat in the wing chair, head held high.

"Throne?" Sam guessed.

Daniel shook his head.

"Gould?" Jack tossed out.

Daniel rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Give us another clue." Jack replied.

Daniel pantomimed picking something up and moving it.

"Say what?" Jack frowned.

"Perhaps this will help O'Neill." Teal'c rose and acted like he was strumming a guitar and sneered his lip.

"Elvis!" Jack shouted.

Daniel put his hands over his face and shook his head.

"Um...king?" Sam offered.

Daniel nodded enthusiastically and held up two fingers.

"Second word." She nodded.

Daniel acted out his word and Sam and Jack's mouths fell open, Teal'c arched an eyebrow.

"Daniel, is this something we normal people would have even heard of?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Possibly."

"Of for crying out loud! What is it?" Jack glared at him.

"King Ptolomy the IV."

Jack threw the pillow at him.

"Hey!" Daniel glared back.

"New rule for this game! Only things from t.v. or movies!"

"You had Thor!" Daniel retorted.

"Fine, and things associated with the gate--"

"King Pt--"

"No! Not obscure gould!"

"There was no proof he was a gould!"

"I believe it is ColonelCarter's turn." Teal'c said stopping their argument.

Sam jumped up and started.

"And no wormhole astrophysics mumbo jumbo!" Jack glared at her.

Sam slumped back into her seat dejectedly.

Daniel patted her arm in sympathy.

"Perhaps we should play a board game."

"That's a good idea Teal'c." Jack nodded.

"Trivial Pursuit would be most enjoyable."

"I don't have that."

"I have brought the movie edition with me."

Jack, Sam and Daniel looked at each other.

"Alright, but it's us three against you!" Jack said.

"Very well." Teal'c rose and retrieved the game.

 

"That was the worst humiliation of my career!" Jack muttered as they made dinner.

Teal'c had wiped the floor with them, the trio got two pieces total in the movie version game.

"Even over that Scrabble game you--"

Jack glared at him.

"It was fun...mostly." Daniel replied.

Jack eyed him then nodded begrudgingly.

 

After dinner Daniel slipped outside while they cleaned up, he walked to the edge of the lake, shoving his  
hands in his pockets he sighed deeply as he looked over the tranquil view.

_I'm glad we came here, though I wish they hadn't told me what they did._  
I just have to look to the future too...follow my dreams.

"Hey."

Daniel smiled as Jack squeezed his shoulder. He felt Sam slip her arm into his and sensed Teal'c's  
solid presence at his back.

"It's been an interesting eight years." He murmured.

"Yeah." Jack sighed.

Daniel looked at him hopefully.

"Too many deaths." He shook his head and squeezed Daniel's shoulder again.

"But there was some good too." Sam hugged Daniel.

"Yep." Jack smiled at him. "I'm looking at one of them."

Daniel blushed but gave a little smile.

"It would please me greatly to enjoy this last sunset with all of you."

"Let's round up some chairs T." Jack drug him away.

"I'm gonna miss you Daniel." Sam whispered.

"Me too."

He hugged her and soon the foursome were settled in watching the sun go down on their last day.  
No one spoke, the silence was just too right for what each was feeling.

More than an hour passed before Jack rose.

"We leave early, let's get some sleep."

The others followed with their chairs and turned in after packing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam woke with a frown, wondering what the noise was that roused her.

Hearing a sound she looked over, surprised to find Teal'c gone.

Noises from the kitchen made her get up and go out there.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Did we wake you Sam? Sorry." Daniel answered quietly.

"DanielJackson rose thirty minutes ago and began cleaning out the leftovers and uneaten food,  
I am assisting."

Sam pitched in too and soon the fridge and cupboards were empty, Teal'c unplugged the fridge  
and stove, all that would be left to do was power down the generator in the morning.

"Night...again." Sam bade then resettled onto her couch, Teal'c nodded to him as well and laid  
down as well.

Daniel slipped back into Jack's room and bed, he breathed relieved when Jack didn't stir.

Closing his eyes he settled to sleep.

"What were you doing?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. We cleaned out the kitchen so you don't have to get up earlier."

"Thanks, we'll get breakfast in town."

"Okay. Don't forget to turn off the generator."

Daniel smiled feeling the squeeze on his shoulder.

"Night Danny."

"Night Jack."

Both men drifted to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WEDNESDAY 

 

Jack hauled Daniel out of bed at 0630, he drove them to the diner in town where they ate a full  
breakfast before heading for the airstrip.

Their conversations were few, not only due to the early hour but their own thoughts.

They ate club sandwiches they'd gotten from the diner and bottled water purchased at a vending  
machine at the airstrip.

Daniel took several photos from the plane and got some good shots of the Springs.

Once they landed Jack led them to the SUV.

"I'm gonna drop my stuff at home then head to the base, anyone wanna come with?"

"No thank you sir."

"I wish to return to my quarters."

"Danny?"

"Um...no...I have some stuff to do at home. Fish, laundry...."

"Okay." Jack nodded and drove two of his friends home.

Sam was dropped off first then Daniel.

"See you Friday Danny."

"Yep."

Daniel waved and went inside his building up to his apartment, he dropped his duffel and walked to the  
phone to set up his future plans.

 

Jack yawned and stretched, he looked at his watch and decided he'd done enough catching up.

Picking up the phone he dialed the number but got the machine.

"Hey, Chinese? I'm on my way home, call my cell."

Jack tried Daniel's cell but was sent to voicemail, leaving a message there too, he changed and headed  
to his place.

His phone rang as he pulled into his driveway.

"Hey Danny."

' I just got your message, want me to pick it up?'

"Nah, delivery."

' Okay, give me thirty?'

"See you then."

' 'kay.'

Jack smiled as he hung up.

 

Daniel pulled into the driveway, the delivery man right behind.

He paid for the Chinese, carried the bags to the door and rang the bell.

"Hey, you beat--oh." Jack smirked and took some of the food, he led Daniel to the table.  
"How much I owe you?"

"It's on me."

"Thanks." Jack grinned.

They ate then watched a hockey game.

"Stay over?"

" 'kay."

They played chess and listened to opera before turning in.

 

Jack changed and went to bed, he laid quietly for almost an hour then rose and walked to the spare  
room.

He watched Daniel sleeping and smiled.

_How many times has he stayed over? So many times after horrible missions we'd drink until_  
we were numb enough to talk about it. All his birthdays have been here.  
Damn Danny! I'm gonna miss you! Hope you don't mind a three a.m. phone call.

Jack returned to his room and slipped back into bed.

 

Daniel heard Jack's steps retreat and sighed softly.

_God I'm going to miss him._

_All of them._

_They really are my family but family moves on too. Gone but not forgotten. Never forgotten._

He rolled over, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THURSDAY

The next morning Daniel woke to the smell of coffee, bacon and waffles.

Climbing from bed he made his way to the kitchen.

"Morning, it's almost ready."

Daniel nodded and poured a mug of coffee then sat at the table. His eyes swept over the sunken  
livingroom and he sighed.

"Okay?" Jack asked placing full plates on the table.

"I think I spent more time here than any of my places."

"Good times."

"Mostly."

Jack knew he was thinking of the NID sting when he had to tell Daniel there was no foundation to their  
friendship.

The older man had his own less than stellar memories...Daniel's wake for one.

"You remember that hour long trivial pursuit game?" The younger man asked.

"That lasted all night!"

"Well, cut out the debate with Teal'c on every question and it was only an hour."

"And he kicked our collective asses! Just like at the cabin."

Daniel laughed and Jack joined him.

"I swear he knows the answer to every question." Daniel grinned.

"Told you we should have borrowed the sports edition from Ferretti!"

"If it wasn't a hockey question we'd have been sunk." Daniel shrugged.

"True. Eat."

They finished breakfast.

"I'm gonna miss this place Jack."

"Me too." Jack sighed.

"I'd better go,I need to shower and get a few groceries. I'll see you at the mountain later."

"Yep. Do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Buy a sleeper sofa so I have someplace to stay when I visit."

"I'll take it under advisement."

"Funny."

Daniel grinned back as he left.

 

The younger man returned to his apartment and showered then donned blue jeans, grey tee and gym shoes  
and headed to the store, he bought a bunch of frozen meals, snacks and bottled water, he limited his fruits  
and vegetables since he had no idea if he would actually be home to eat them.

With a stop at the gourmet coffee for his favorite blend, you can never have too much coffee afterall, he  
finally returned home, put the groceries away then headed to the mountain.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel was engrossed in a translation and didn't hear his visitor enter.

"DanielJackson."

"Hey Teal'c." He looked up.

"I wish to tell you I will miss you."

"Miss you too."

"Our friendship has been tried many times."

"Yeah...but we got past the bad stuff."

"Indeed." Teal'c walked over and held out his hand.

Daniel rose and clasped his arm in the traditional Jaffa way.

"You are my brother as much as O'Neill."

"Thanks." Daniel smiled softly.

"I will let you return to your work." Teal'c nodded and they released arms.

Daniel watched him go then sat back down and finished the translation.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam watched from the doorway as Daniel examined an artifact.

"I'm gonna miss you."

Daniel looked over and smiled.

"Late lunch?" She suggested.

He looked at his watch, it was after two so he rose and walked over.

"Maybe they'll have blue jello."

Sam laughed and took his arm.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Daniel returned he spent the remainder of the afternoon on other work.

It was after six when a voice spoke.

"Knock, knock. Let's grab some dinner."

"I heard they're having turkey."

"Pressed." Jack shivered. "We'll order in."

"It's good to be General." Daniel grinned and let himself be led to the elevator.

Once in Jack's office, the older man called Daniel's favorite Chinese place.

The man taking the call had Jack repeat the delivery address twice which Daniel chuckled at.

"This is General O'Neill, there will be a delivery of Chinese food in about thirty minutes, I'll send  
someone up with the money in a bit." Jack phoned the gate and hung up.

"Okay, this by far, is the craziest thing you've ever done."

"Nope, that whole time loop thing, rode a bike down the halls and Teal'c and I teed off through  
the gate."

"You never told me that!"

"Had it been the two of us I'd have taught you hockey."

"Really?"

"Yep." Jack grinned.

_Of course had it been you we'd have only looped a couple of times 'cause you'd have figured it_  
out early my genius friend.

Jack walked to the door pulling his wallet.

"Airman." He motioned him over and gave him money. "Go up top and pay for our Chinese."

"Sir?"

"Go on, take a fortune cookie for your troubles."

The airman saluted and headed for the elevators.

Daniel shook his head as Jack sat down.

 

They chatted about projects while they waited, finally the airman showed up with two bags.

Jack thanked him and gave him a cookie then closed his door so they could eat.

Daniel moved the papers from Jack's desk and the other man put the food on it, they dug in  
hungrily, eating rather than talking.

 

"I'm stuffed." Daniel pushed the container onto the desk.

"Ah, fortune cookies." Jack tossed him one and Daniel broke it removing the paper.

" 'The future is in the stars'." He read aloud.

"Has been for the last eight years." Jack rolled his eyes and opened his own.  
" 'Remember old friends who are far away'." He read then looked at Daniel.  
"Won't ever forget them."

Daniel smiled to hide his melancholy.

"Come in." Jack called at the knock on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt your dinner sirs, General Vidrine is on line two." Walter informed him.

"Hi-ho, hi-ho, it's back to work I go." Jack sighed as the Sergeant returned to his duties.

"I'm gonna head home." Daniel rose and picked up the empty cartons.

"Home? You feel alright?"

"Yeah." Daniel smirked."See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Don't work too late."

"Now that's a switch." Jack snorted.

"You had to know eight years of mother henning would rub off." Daniel retorted and left after  
dumping the trash in Jack's basket.

"Sleep well Danny." Jack smiled to himself then picked up the phone.  
"General, what can I do for you?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FRIDAY

Jack stopped by his friend's offices and quarters reminding them to be at his place at seven.

He was feeling a little nervous about his news and hoped Daniel would be there first.

He left a little early to buy snacks and beer and was setting them out when the doorbell rang.

"Hey...Carter, come on in."

"Teal'c is right behind me."

Jack nodded and left the door open for the big man.

"T man, welcome. Grab a drink you two. Daniel on his way?"

"I did not see him before I left the base." Teal'c answered.

"He signed out before I did sir." Sam added.

"I'll wait to order." Jack nodded and led them to the livingroom after they'd gotten their drinks.

He glanced at Sam, she seemed lost in thought, though she kept twisting her bottle as if she  
were nervous.

His eyes went to Teal'c, he seemed to be caught up in his own thoughts as well.

"You kids okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Indeed."

"Okay."

The silence stretched out, Jack took a sip of his beer then sighed.

"I have something to tell you guys."

"Should we await DanielJackson?"

"He knows. I'm heading up Home World Security in D.C., I leave next week."

"You're leaving? I'm going to Area 51." Sam informed them.

"I am joining the Free Jaffa Council on Dakara." Teal'c added.

"Hold up! We're all leaving?" Jack stared at them.

"You told Daniel?" Sam asked.

"At the cabin." Jack nodded.

"That's where I told him." She shook her head.

"As did I."

"No wonder he seemed so down...he knew we were all leaving." Sam realized.

"Crap." Jack muttered.

"Indeed." Teal'c sighed.

 

Daniel pulled up at Jack's and saw Sam and Teal'c's cars hoping he wasn't too late  
or Jack wouldn't order his favorites..

With a chuckle he got out and walked to the door, it opened before he reached it.

"Starving much?" He joked.

Jack pulled him inside.

"I'm calling the President in the morning and decline his request to head up Home World."

"I'm passing on Area 51."

"The Free Jaffa will still be free without my participation."

"Um...okay...whhhy?"

"We're not leaving you alone." Jack answered. "So, what are you all in the mood for?"

"Oh. Well...gee...now I feel guilty." Daniel uttered. 

"Why?" Sam asked.

"You guys are cancelling your plans and I'm not even going to be here."

"Say what?" Jack asked for all of them.

"Well, Sam and Teal'c were pursuing their dreams...and you...well it's not your dream to run  
Home World Security but it is a promotion...so I decided to go after my dream...again."

"Again?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Atlantis." Jack said quietly.

"Third times a charm...so they say." Daniel answered. 

"Third time?" Teal'c asked.

"Well, Jack said no the first time," Daniel looked at Jack who frowned, "which I completely understand  
why. The second time, well...Vala," Daniel had a odd look on his face then shrugged, "so this is the  
third time."

"Atlantis?" Jack groused.

"You knew I wanted to go. This is my dream Jack, a city of the Ancients." Daniel's eyes pleaded  
for understanding.

"I'm gonna miss you Space Monkey." Jack hugged him. "You keep your head down!  
Down get sucked dry by a Wraith or I'll come over there and kick your ass!"

"Daniel...how did you do this?" Sam asked.

"I called General Hammond. All I really needed was paperwork to make it official."

"When do you leave?" Jack asked.

"Not for a month, the Odyssey is getting prepped and crewed and all that stuff."

"Try not to get into too much trouble okay?" Sam hugged him tearfully.

"Be well my friend, find what you have always sought." Teal'c hugged him as well.

"Let's eat." Jack called, he wanted to make their last night together full of memories  
each could take on their solo adventures.

"Oh! I have something for you guys." He handed each a plastic bag.

They were the photos each took at the cabin of the other three, the ones each hoped Daniel  
would give them in remembrance.

That night Jack's home was filled with boisterous talking and laughter...and a few tears, as they  
reminisced about their time together.

They all fell asleep on the couch, arms and legs touching, no desire to break their connection til  
the last possible moment.

 

Daniel watched his sleeping friends and smiled.

No matter how far away I am they will always be home.

Feeling a squeeze on his leg he looked over to see Jack looking at him.

"Love you Danny." He said softly.

"Me too." Daniel smiled.

"Go to sleep."

With a smile Daniel closed his eyes and let dreams of Atlantis carry him away.

 

The End


End file.
